picabocraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Chickenpotpie162 and Kwahu1 v. Sniper515 and Hyperonyx
'Chickenpotpie162 and Kwahu1 v. Sniper515 and Hyperonyx '''was a civil case held outside of the Courthouse in January 2013. It is notable as the only trail as of 2017 to take place outside of Picabocraft and instead by held in real life. Chickenpotpie162 and Kwahu1 alleged that a raid on Chickenpotpie162's community Mining Outpost by the UOP "faction" consisting of Sniper515 (now known as Dinky_McGoogle) and Hyperonyx was against the rules of the server. The defendants were declared the winner of the case, as the Survival Map of Original Picabocraft was technically PVP. Context When Picabocraft was founded, not many rules were in place. The world was technically Player vs. Player, but as most of the players of the server knew each other and were friends in real life, very little competition actually occurred. After the founding of the Picabocraft Town and a barter system, the United Ops of Picabocraft were created to make sure that the rules of the town were followed. The structure of the survival map was thus unset, and Sniper515 and Hyperonyx used this to create a UOP faction. The only other faction that has existed on Picabocraft is the Deathbringers in Oceanus, created around the same time and consisting of Seandiamo and Menzatwork2000. The Trail The trail was held at the players' Junior High School at lunch. The first person to complain about the incident at the Mining Outpost was Razredged, who was angry that lava was poured over his head while mining in the outpost, and that he had lost valuable items (Note: this was officially determined to be his own fault by members of the UOP. Years later, Sniper515 admitted to performing the act). He also complained that the outpost itself had been destroyed by Sniper515. Hyperonyx explained to MattWalmart later in the day that he and Sniper515 had raided the outpost, but they did not completely destroy it. MattWalmart gathered together the two parties of the raid, and Chickenpotpie162 decided that it was grounds for a civil case. Kwahu1, a frequent user of the Outpost, joined in as plaintiff. Hyperonyx and Sniper515 defended themselves by noting that the survival map was PVP, and thus the raid was legal. MattWalmart officially declared the defendants victorious, and they were allowed to retain their stolen goods. However, in order to keep as many players as possible happy on the server, the groups mutually decided to split the maps into two sections. The area in front of the spawn would remain Player Vs. Player, and the area behind, where the Mining Outpost was located, would become Survival Multiplayer with no PVP. MattWalmart's Original Account Dated January 29th, 2013 So I come to school and Razr, who sits in front of me, was complaining that Sniper poured lava over his head. This was never solved, but as I talked to him, he told me that Sniper also blew up the outpost. I talked to Hyper a little bit later, and he told me it was a legit raid. This is what Sniper had to say. He posted it on the United Ops of Picabocraft page, but I moved it here: ''"Their most famous and only raid thus far was to Chicken and Kwahu's "Community (that no one else besides Razr ever used)" Mining Outpost. They blew up most of their roof and some of the floor, after looting it thoroughly of all their good stuffz, but protected the chests cause they aren't total meanies. Then left some traps in their mines which haven't been discovered yet. We held a fail trail at brunch. Kwahu took Chicken's side. I pulled a carrot out of my backpack to use as a gavel, and soon knew it was a legit raid. I declared Hyper and Sniper the winner. They were allowed to keep their loot. Chicken declared that he didn't want to play PVP. So we set up the area behind the spawn as SMP. Category:Court Cases